50 Moments of Yoh and Haruna
by load my soul
Summary: Fifty moments of Yoh and Haruna. :  Written for LJ's 1sentence.


**Fandom:** High School Debut  
**Pairing:** Yoh Komiyama x Haruna Nagashima  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Title:** Listen to Your Heart  
**Rating:** T+  
**Warning[s]:** Failed sex.  
**Notes:** I probably raped grammar - also, these are just fifty different moments in time. They follow no storyline. :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_#01 - Ring_  
Knowing she would ignore his orders, Yoh left for his paleontology class after expressly telling Haruna not to touch **anything** in his apartment– when he got home, she'd found her engagement ring.

_#02 - Hero_  
She knew he knew that she'd botched the final pitch, and felt guiltier when he uttered, "You know, I thought you were better than that."

_#03 - Memory_  
He stared at the broken sting of beads woefully, silently wishing Haruna had never found them.

_#04 - Box_  
He presented her with a small box on Valentine's Day and begged her not to open it in front of him – he made her a photo album.

_#05 - Run_  
"Run, Haruna," Yoh's voice was cold and serious as he shoved her in the opposite direction.

_#06 - Hurricane_  
Haruna frowned deeply as she saw that her plane to Tokyo had been delayed due to the bad weather.

_#07 - Wings_  
After hearing from Asami about how hard Haruna was working herself to earn enough money for plane fare, Yoh was beginning to wish Haruna had wings.

_#08 – Cold_  
After hearing from Asami that Yoh was sick with a cold, Haruna couldn't stop herself from wishing she was there to take care of him.

_#09 - Red_  
He hated himself every time he knew it was his fault – every time her eyes became red and puffy, he wished he could make it stop.

_#10 - Drink_  
Shopping with Haruna was disastrous – and the only time he'd ever thought about "needing a drink".

_#11 - Midnight_  
Haruna couldn't wait to give Yoh his first kiss of the New Year.

_#12 - Temptation_  
Yoh was on top of her in an instant, overcome with a burning lust – he just couldn't help himself anymore.

_#13 - View_  
Asaoka Yui had always been one of Yoh's friends, but when he made a pass at Haruna – _Yoh's Haruna_, Yoh found it hard to look at him the same way.

_#14 - Music_  
Haruna would book a spot for them at the karaoke bar, just to hear Yoh sing.

_#15 - Silk_  
If he ever saw that hideous pink, silk sash she got because of those dreadful magazine fashion tips ever again, it would be too soon.

_#16 - Cover__  
You kissed her, didn't you? _In response to Yoh's critical question, Asaoka just smiled and said, "She tripped and fell onto my lips."

_#17 - Promise_  
Haruna swore that she would work hard and get good grades in order to join him in Tokyo after she graduated, Yoh couldn't help but believe that she would somehow make it happen.

_#18 - Dream_  
Covered in a thick, cold sweat, Yoh shot upright and tried to shake the horrible images from his mind – he never, ever wanted to think of Asaoka and Haruna kissing again.

_#19 - Candle_  
Yoh half smiled; why he'd caved to putting candles on the table was beyond him – Haruna had said they were romantic, but how was it romantic if he couldn't even see her face?

_#20 - Talent_  
Haruna had a knack for making miracles seem like an everyday, normal occurrence.

_#21 - Silence_  
"Yoh, that guy was hitting on me… isn't that amaz-" he put a finger up to her lips – the look in his eye silently begging her to not finish that thought.

_#22 - Journey_  
He smiled and kneeled before her, "Haruna, I'm not really as good with words as you are, but I'm asking if you'll accompany through the rest of this journey called life…"

_#23 - Fire_  
The passion she had for physical education was amazing – he hoped he could find a subject he could enthuse about with such fire as well.

_#24 - Strength_  
"My muscles _do_ come in handy, Yoh," Haruna said with a grin as Yoh shifted his weight – he'd sprained his ankle and couldn't walk without support.

_#25 - Mask_  
She was smiling, but Yoh knew she wasn't okay.

_#26 - Ice_  
Asa gave Haruna an icy glare as she intercepted a hug from Yoh.

_#27 - Fall_  
It wasn't everyday when Haruna got to see Yoh being the clumsy one.

_#28 - Forgotten_  
When his phone rang at four in the morning, he knew it was trouble – Haruna had called him, sobbing her poor little eyes out and begging him not to forget about her.

_#29 - Dance_  
When Haruna finally announced she wanted to dance at their wedding, Yoh sheepishly admitted to having two left feet, so to speak.

_#30 - Body_  
Haruna was barely aware of her own body, but very aware of Yoh's arms around her.

_#31 - Sacred_  
The first time they went to a temple together always stuck out in her mind.

_#32 - Farewells_  
Yoh had a hard time getting on the plane for Tokyo; he was finally going to college – but how could he leave Haruna?

_#33 - World_  
All at once, Yoh realized how small he really was in the big, bad world without Haruna by his side.

_#34 - Formal_  
"Nagashima-san, I would like to ask for Haruna's hand in marria-" Mr. Nagashima grinned, patting Yoh on the back, "Yoh, my boy, why so formal? Call me _**dad**_!"

_#35 - Fever_  
"Yoh, everything is okay," Haruna whispered solemnly, holding Yoh's feverish, shaking frame close to her body as they sat in the crowded emergency room– he grunted in response, "I swear, we'll you get through this."

_#36 - Laugh_  
As they lay in the dark, clumsily attempting adult activities, Yoh bumped his head against Haruna's and couldn't help but start to laugh.

_#37 - Lies_  
He told her he was fine, but he wasn't; he told her that he was eating okay, but he wasn't; he told her that he'd made new friends, but he felt a crippling loneliness – when were the lies going to end?

_#38 - Forever_  
Overhearing a conversation between Yoh, Fumi and Asaoka threw Haruna into a fit of quiet, happy tears – Yoh had told his friends outright that he wanted to stay with Haruna forever.

_#39 – Overwhelmed_  
The second week after Yoh's departure for Tokyo, Haruna was red faced and leaning onto Mami's shoulder, overcome with an intense loneliness.

_#40 - Whisper_  
After he was absolutely sure that Haruna had fallen asleep, Yoh leaned down and whispered to her, "Please… don't ever leave me."

_#41 - Wait_  
"_If you don't go to Tokyo, I'll break up with you," _she shouted as she turned and ran, not even waiting for his response.

_#42 - Talk_  
"Haruna, uh… it's Yoh - please call me back - we need to talk about what happened… I love you."

_#43 - Search_  
She'd gone off with a stranger and Yoh **had** to find her; if something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

_#44 - Hope_  
Haruna remembered how hopeful she'd been to find a boyfriend, all of her failed attempts at attracting a mate paid off - had she not been so unlucky with love, she would have never met him.

_#45 - Eclipse_  
Haruna made Yoh watch _Eclipse_, claiming it was the most romantic movie ever, but with every passing moment, he felt a bit of himself die.

_#46 - Gravity_  
Whenever their lips met, Haruna wondered if God turned off the gravity.

_#47 - Highway_  
When Haruna gave away her plane ticket to Tokyo to a coworker in need, Yoh packed up his things, caught the next bus home and – as the bus sped down the highway - thought of how lucky he was to have such a kind girlfriend.

_#48 - Unknown_  
Yoh felt a surge of panic when Asaoka approached him with a smile and asked, "_It's three in the afternoon – do you know where your girlfriend is right now?_"

_#49 - Lock_  
"I know you're upset with me, Haruna, but you locked yourself in _my_ room – Asaoka, Fumi, don't just stand there; help me."

_#50 - Breathe_  
An uncharacteristically frantic Yoh couldn't help but ramble to his unconscious, blood covered girlfriend, begging her desperately to keep breathing.


End file.
